Los latidos de sus corazones
by Laurent S
Summary: Osomatsu siempre ha sido el mayor, por eso tiene todo el derecho a defender a sus cinco hermanos menores. No entiende porque las personas se enfadan tanto cuando lo hace ni porque le miran con lastima. Quizás es porque no puede vivir con la verdad, los necesita.
1. Los latidos de sus corazones

**En primer lugar, los sextillizos obviamente no me pertenecen.**

 **Este fanfic está basado en el video creado por fans de Synesthesia Ghost, la historia es la misma pero mucho más expandida. Si alguien ha visto ese video sabrá que esto va a ser de todo menos alegre xD.**

 **En este fic hay un personaje inventado llamado Atsuko, no voy a contar nada de su físico o aficiones por una sola razón: me gustaría que la lectora imaginase que es ella misma.**

* * *

–¡Suéltalo Osomatsu! –gritaban mis compañeros de clase, pero no podía hacerles caso. Mi puño seguía impactando en el rostro de esa miserable rata de Kawamura, sin intención de detenerme. Cuando mi mano comenzó a mancharse de la sangre que le salía de la nariz, llegó mi profesor y me apartó con violencia. Todos me observaban horrorizados, me había pasado mucho y no era nada normal ver tanta violencia entre unos niños de primaria.

Me llevaron al despacho del director y me encerraron allí mientras los profesores hablaban desde el otro lado de la puerta, podía escuchar sus murmullos. Comenzaba a notar cansancio en el cuerpo y arcadas, había usado toda mi salud en dar esos golpes, más de la que ya tenía. Era demasiado débil para pelearme pero por suerte mi rival Kawamura también lo era.

Finalmente y después de un largo rato, entró mi madre al despacho acompañada por el director. A mi madre le bastó dirigirme la mirada a los ojos un segundo para derrumbarse y echarse a llorar. El director me miraba con lastima y me preguntó débilmente "¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

–Ese payaso ha dicho cosas horribles de mis hermanos–dije firmemente.

Era normal reaccionar así ¿no? Les tenía que proteger a los cinco. Lamentablemente, no parecieron entenderme a pesar de tener toda la razón, mi madre incluso comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

El profesor conejo, apodado así por sus largos dientes, entró hecho una fiera, al parecer había escuchado todo desde la puerta. Me gritó unas palabras horribles, unas que resonaron varios días en mi cabeza, días en los que lloré por su culpa. Pero por suerte con el tiempo las borré de mi memoria.

 **Y así comenzó el juego**

 _Lleva una ropa llamativa y unas gafas de sol puestas, sé que contestar "Hola Karamatsu"_

 _Mira sin parar revistas de idols babeando, sé que contestar "Hola Choromatsu"_

 _Le rodea un aura oscura mientras da de comer a los gatos callejeros, sé que contestar "Hola Ichimatsu"_

 _Se mueve como un loco mientras dice palabras sin sentido, sé que contestar "Hola Jyushimatsu"_

 _Mira fijamente su móvil y cuando aparta la vista muestra una falsa expresión inocente, sé que contestar "Hola Todomatsu"_

* * *

"Atsuko te han venido a buscar" gritó su madre desde la planta baja.

La chica no bajó, estaba demasiado distraída mirando unos cuadernos mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. "¿Por qué todo eso se volvió tan irreal e inhumano?" se preguntaba. La puerta de su cuarto repentinamente se abrió obligándole a guardar con prisas el cuaderno en el cajón del escritorio. Suerte que lo hizo, porque cuando se giró para ver quien había irrumpido se encontró a la última persona que tenía que mirar esos viejos recuerdos.

–Hello my friend ¿Qué tenías ahí?

Atsuko miró al chico de diecisiete años, seguía llevando la misma ropa ridícula de siempre. Normalmente se quejaría pero, en esa situación solo podía suspirar con pesar, el día siguiente era el elegido por sus padres para intentar terminar el juego.

–Cosas mías ¿Qué tal estas Karamatsu?

–I'm good ¿Te vienes a mi casa? My brothers y yo vamos a jugar al mahjong y nos gustaría que nos acompañases en la partida.

–Está bien–susurró.

Bajó las escaleras con prisa, lo último que quería era encontrarse con su madre y su mirada de "tienes que salir de esto". Pero lo peor sería llegar a casa de los Matsuno y encontrarse con la mirada de los padres de los sextillizos, sabía que la odiaban y no les culpaba. Entendía que la vieran como a un monstruo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Matsuno ya estaban todas las fichas del mahjong preparadas, a su alrededor ya estaban posicionados los primeros jugadores, sabía perfectamente quienes eran por sus sudaderas, una morada, una verde, una amarilla y una rosa.

–Voy a buscar a Osomatsu–le dijo Karamatsu.

Atsuko asintió con miedo, pero más miedo le invadió cuando la madre Matsuno apareció por la puerta con expresión severa aprovechando que su hijo se había encerrado en la habitación unos segundos.

–¿Qué pasó al final? –le preguntó la señora fríamente.

–Me han cerrado el blog, la cuenta de YouTube, la de Nico video y face–contestó Atsuko desviando los ojos sin saber cómo actuar.

–¿Ya están todas cerradas entonces?

Atsuko asintió pero mentía porque todavía quedaban las de twitter y pixiv. No importaba, por mucho que le doliera a su madre, Atsuko sabía que la desaparición de sus cuentas no iba a detener ese fenómeno originado durante esos largos años. Incluso sabía que no iban a durar mucho las páginas cerradas, ya había comenzado un movimiento de protesta ante su cierre en las redes sociales.

Osomatsu se asomó por la puerta y saludó a Atsuko, su madre al verlo se marchó.

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –le preguntó a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

–Nada en especial. No tendrías que sonreír así.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Osomatsu con inocencia–. Hoy será un gran día, ganaré a mis hermanos con paliza al mahjong ya verás.

–Mañana vienen a buscarte, no huyas de esa realidad.

Hubo un intenso y doloroso silencio, Osomatsu solo contestó pasando por su lado en silencio hasta llegar a la mesa de mahjong.

–Empecemos el juego.

"El último juego" pensó Atsuko ante las palabras de Osomatsu.

* * *

Al día siguiente Atsuko no se atrevió a ir a ver como se llevaban a su amigo. Estaba ya derrumbada y sabía que un poco más bastaría para desgarrarla.

No se atrevió a visitarlo al día siguiente

Ni al siguiente

Ni al siguiente

Tuvo que pasar más o menos una semana para que pisara aquel psiquiátrico.

El ambiente era espeso y se sentía un gélido frío. Atsuko miraba de un lado a otro vigilando, ese lugar le producía terror. Estaba ante la ventanilla de visitas esperando a que su amigo llegara. Esos minutos de espera fueron eternos, uno de los pacientes del recinto comenzó a chillar a su visita desde el otro lado de la ventanilla amenazándole con castrarlo. Atsuko temblaba de miedo y en ocasiones se preguntaba, si su amigo que para ella era como un hermano se merecía estar en un lugar tan cruel a pesar de todo.

–Hola–le dijo su amigo desde el otro lado de la ventanilla, finalmente llegó. Costaba diferenciarlo más de lo normal debido a la ropa blanca de pacientes que traía puesta, pero a Atsuko le bastaba ver la expresión de su cara para saber quién era.

–Hola Ichimatsu.

Hablaron todo el rato que les permitieron. Atsuko hablaba gran parte del tiempo porque Ichimatsu no era precisamente alguien hablador. Solo se interesó por el estado de sus amigos los gatos y su amiga le prometió que cuidaría de ellos.

Al día siguiente Atsuko volvió a ir. Esta vez se encontró con alguien diferente.

–Hola Choromatsu.

Choromatsu se vio muy feliz de ver a Atsuko, se pasó todo el rato hablando él, quejándose del estado del psiquiátrico y del miedo que le daban los otros pacientes. Normal en el sitio que estaban.

Al día siguiente Atsuko volvió a ir. Esta vez se encontró a alguien diferente.

–Hola Todomatsu.

Ese día hablaron poco, Todomatsu se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo llorando.

Al día siguiente Atsuko volvió a ir. Esta vez se encontró a alguien diferente.

–Hola Karamatsu.

Karamatsu se colocó con su típica pose de superior y comenzó a contar anécdotas exageradas de su día a día en el psiquiátrico. Todas esas anécdotas eran mezcladas con palabras en inglés como era normal en él. También se quejó de la ropa y criticó el gusto por la moda de esa institución. Esperaba que con su manera de ser Karamatsu no irritara mucho a los otros pacientes.

Al día siguiente Atsuko volvió a ir. Esta vez se encontró a alguien diferente.

–Hola Jyushimatsu.

Bueno, la visita con Jyushimatsu no duró mucho, las enfermeras no tardaron en llevárselo por las cosas raras que hacía.

Al día siguiente Atsuko volvió a ir. Esta vez se encontró a alguien diferente.

–Hola Osomatsu.

Osomatsu solo le dijo una cosa: "Mientras este con mis hermanos todo estará bien"

A Atsuko se le hizo costumbre durante un mes entero ir al psiquiátrico cada día, sin importar el tiempo y sin ninguna excepción. Incluso cuando hubo huelga de autobuses pagó un taxi para ir hacía allí gastándose 6500 yens, gran parte del dinero que le quedaba ese mes.

En todas esas visitas había una cosa clara, no había ningún avance en él.

Un día se encontró a Chibita saliendo del psiquiátrico, no le extrañaba verle allí, Atsuko sabía que se sentía culpable por ser uno de los que más torturaron a su amigo de pequeño con el tema. Pero no le alegro verle allí, como había tenido una visita recientemente estaba convencida que pasarían unas horas hasta que le dejaran ver a su amigo.

Entró dispuesta a ponerse cómoda en la sala de espera hasta que llegara el momento, pero una trabajadora del recinto se acercó a ella y la obligo a acompañarla. La mente de Atsuko se inundó de nervios. Sabía que en cualquier momento la interrogarían, pero no estaba preparada todavía.

La metieron en una sala sencilla ocupada por dos estantes y mesa con dos sillas. En la silla más grande estaba sentada una mujer de expresión amenazante, era una de las psicólogas del recinto. Siendo un psiquiátrico sabía del gran nivel que tenía esa mujer para estar ahí sentada. Eso le produjo pánico.

–Tu amigo no mejora–le comunicó a Atsuko con voz severa.

–Lo sé.

–¿Eres su mejor amiga no? Explícame desde el principio como se llegó a esta situación. Es difícil enterarme cuando en cada sesión hablo con una persona diferente.

Atsuko sabía perfectamente toda la historia, la vivió entera, y lo que no había visto se lo contó Osomatsu con todo detalle. Era la único en el mundo que no quería hacer en ese momento, explicar la verdad, pero estaba acorralada, ya no había más remedio.

 **Todo comenzó cuando Dios quiso ser cruel...**

* * *

 **9 años atrás**

 _Osomatsu se encontraba hecho una bola en un rincón de su casa, completamente magullado debido a unos compañeros de colegio que solían meterse con él, era lo normal y lloraba, hasta que su madre decidió romper el llanto._

 _–¿Te pasa algo cariño? –le preguntó con voz dulce._

 _–Nada–respondió apático._

 _Su madre parecía nerviosa, pero a Osomatsu no pareció importarle hasta que vio cómo sujetaba un gran sobre entre sus temblorosas manos. La madre de Osomatsu no estaba preparada para eso, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, seguía teniendo esa herida. Pero las palabras del psicólogo del colegio de Osomatsu "se siente solo señora" le hicieron tomar esa firme decisión._

 _El padre de Osomatsu se mantenía en un rincón fumando y moviéndose con nerviosismo._

 _–¿Qué es esa foto? –acabó preguntando Osomatsu entre sollozos cuando vio como su madre sacaba una especie de lámina negra._

 _–Es una foto que fue cogida cuando estabas en mi barriga–contestó la madre aumentando su nerviosismo._

 _–¿El blanco soy yo? –preguntó Osomatsu mirando la foto interesado, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención._

 **¿Por qué hay seis?**

* * *

 **8 años atrás**

Atsuko llegó al colegio cursando cuarto de primaria como Osomatsu. Tuvo que cambiar de escuela debido a diversos problemas con sus antiguos compañeros de clase, la acosaban porque era mitad extranjera por parte de padre, eso era suficiente para recibir acoso escolar. Atsuko era muy solitaria, como Osomatsu, por eso esa gran amistad que les unió no extrañó a nadie. Osomatsu era molestado por sus problemas de salud, no podía hacer gimnasia por tener el cuerpo delicado, Atsuko siempre se preguntaba la razón, pero nunca encontraba respuesta y los adultos le tenían prohibido preguntar. Un día en el recreo tuvieron una conversación que lo cambió todo.

–Eres como un hermano para mí ¿Sabes? –dijo Atsuko a Osomatsu con una sonrisa mientras apretaba su mejilla en el rostro de su amigo.

–Ah…–contestó Osomatsu sin ninguna ilusión por esas palabras, su amiga se extrañó.

–Nunca te lo he preguntado, pero ¿Tienes hermanos? He escuchado que tuviste una pelea fuerte porque se metieron con ellos, pero nunca me has hablado del tema.

–Tengo…–susurró a Osomatsu, pero algo fue mal porque de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

Osomatsu recordó las palabras que le dijo Kawamura antes de que comenzara a golpearlo meses antes de la llegada de Atsuko.

" _La naturaleza es sabia, por eso tus hermanos nacieron así, que tu estés aquí es un fallo"_

También recordó las palabras que le dijo conejo después de aquello.

" _Tus hermanos jamás existieron, deja de comportarte como un idiota"_

Después de reunir el valor suficiente, entre sollozos Osomatsu le dijo a su amiga:

 **Somos sextillizos, nuestro parto se complicó. Yo fui el primero en salir y me quedaron secuelas en la salud, mis cinco hermanos…nacieron muertos.**

Osomatsu tras esas palabras no aguanto más y salió huyendo. Todo el mundo le decía que no le tenía que doler, que jamás les conoció ni tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para ser algo. Pero por alguna razón, en ocasiones a Osomatsu le parecía escuchar sus corazones latiendo, como si tuviera memorias de cuando era un simple feto. Pero eso también era imposible según los mayores. Osomatsu sabía que tenían razón, pero eso no cambiaba una realidad: se sentía como si hubiera perdido a lo que más quería, y ese sentimiento le perseguía sin descanso.

"Ellos son tus cinco ángeles guardianes, aunque no los veas están junto a ti protegiéndote"

Eso le dijo su madre cuando le enseño la foto negra por primera vez y le explicó la verdad. Pero a Osomatsu esas palabras solo le hicieron sentir peor, siempre se estaba haciendo una y otra vez las mismas preguntas: ¿Los bebes van al cielo o al infierno? ¿Me odiaran desde allá donde estén por ser el único en vivir? ¿Les caería bien o me verían como el peor hermano del mundo? ¿Si muero podré reunirme con ellos? ¿Yo sería diferente si estuvieran a mi lado?

* * *

Atsuko llegó a casa todavía impactada por las palabras de Osomatsu, también culpable por sacar el tema. Después de estar reflexionando un buen rato cómo haría para disculparse, optó por coger su blog de dibujo y se dirigió corriendo a casa de los Matsuno.

La madre de Osomatsu le dijo que su hijo llevaba toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación, esas palabras solo animaron más a Atsuko a hablar con su amigo. Osomatsu se encontraba jugando a la consola portátil con la mirada perdida cuando su amiga interrumpió.

–Espera un poco a que guarde y jugamos a lo que quieras–dijo Osomatsu con pocas ganas.

Atsuko aprovechó ese tiempo para comenzar a dibujar en su libreta a toda prisa. El dibujo no era perfecto debido al poco cuidado que estaba teniendo para acabarlo rápido, pero como su especialidad era el dibujo estaba quedando aceptable.

Cuando Osomatsu apagó la consola y miró lo que había hecho su amiga se quedó de piedra, Atsuko temió haberla cagado. En el folio habían dibujados seis Osomatsus, cada uno con un color diferente de camiseta: rojo, azul, verde, morado, amarillo y rosa, este último lo hizo porque no tenía otros colores, no era muy normal ver a un chico con camisa rosa en la época en la que estaban.

–Es un dibujo tuyo con tus hermanos, es un regalo para que los recuerdes. Como sois sextillizos a la fuerza tenéis que ser iguales ¿no?

Osomatsu se quedó callado unos segundos, a Atsuko esos momentos de silencio le parecieron eternos. Cada vez estaba más segura de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, la idea le parecía cada vez más ridícula.

–¿Cómo crees que son? –preguntó Osomatsu con voz quebrada.

–Quizás son perfectos, un tipo de Dios Matsu–dijo su amiga intentando aliviar el ambiente. Le llamaban la atención que hablaran de muertos en presente, quizás su amigo de alguna manera creía que estaban ahí.

–Aburrido–dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa melancólica y Atsuko solo pudo darle la razón.

–Pensemos, como pueden ser los hermanos…

 **Hay el típico que va de chulito, no puede faltar el hermano que quiere llamar la atención.**

Y sin pensarlo Atsuko escribió lo que dijo debajo del Osomatsu de camisa azul del dibujo. Osomatsu no protestó, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa.

 **El inteligente que siempre está echando bronca a lo que considera sus "tontos hermanos" es vital.**

Y sin pensarlo Atsuko escribió lo que dijo debajo del Osomatsu de camisa verde del dibujo.

 **A veces hay hermanos que causan miedo a los demás con su actitud, pero en el fondo tienen un corazón de oro que todo buen hermano sabe apreciar.**

Y sin pensarlo Atsuko escribió lo que dijo debajo del Osomatsu de camisa morada del dibujo.

 **No nos olvidemos del que está mal de la cabeza y mete a los demás en líos.**

Y sin pensarlo Atsuko escribió lo que dijo debajo del Osomatsu de camisa amarilla del dibujo.

 **Bueno, y el tierno hermano pequeño que siente vergüenza de sus hermanos mayores pero que en el fondo es el más feliz de todos por tenerlos cerca.**

Y sin pensarlo Atsuko escribió lo que dijo debajo del Osomatsu de camisa rosa del dibujo.

Osomatsu comenzó a reírse con suavidad, Atsuko jamás le había visto reírse así, era una risa extraña pero cálida.

–Siguen siendo prototipos aburridos y repetitivos, hemos de mejorarlos poco a poco con un carácter único–dijo Atsuko–. Por cierto ¿tienen algún nombre?

Osomatsu me arrebató el lápiz de las manos y comenzó a escribir un nombre bajo cada persona del dibujo.

Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu.

–Así les iban a llamar mis padres.

* * *

 **5 años atrás**

Después de aquella tarde de tres años atrás, los matsus comenzaron a ser parte indispensable de sus vidas, siempre que jugaban o hacían cualquier actividad, de alguna manera se imaginaban que estaban a su lado, eso facilitó la creación de sus personalidades. Cualquier excusa era buena para formarlos, un día el padre de Osomatsu que era fanático del béisbol dijo "ojala tuviera un hijo que jugara a este deporte", y se cumplió en ese mundo irreal dándole esa característica a Jyushimatsu. Otro día Atsuko y Osomatsu estaban criticando un catálogo de moda por lo doloroso que les parecía mirar cierta ropa y decidieron imaginársela en Karamatsu.

Otro día decidieron ir a visitar un café de gatos, un sitio donde te servían bebidas y a la vez podías acariciar a esos animales. Mucho tiempo atrás decidieron que Ichimatsu sería un fanático de ellos, simplemente para darle una parte tierna a su personalidad oscura. Osomatsu en broma ese día decidió comportarse como se imaginaba a su cuarto hermano y se vistió con una sudadera morada que compró días atrás. Su actuación fue perfecta a ojos de Atsuko, tanto que su amiga se preguntaba cuanto se había imaginado al personaje para comportarse así, incluso los otros clientes del café comenzaron a mirarle con miedo. Cuando llegó a casa sus padres lo miraron como miraban a un extraño.

Esa fue la primera vez que Osomatsu fue uno de sus hermanos.

Cuando los dos amigos terminaron la primaria y comenzaron la secundaria, Atsuko se apuntó a dibujo. Tomó esa decisión porque quería dibujar mejor a los matsus, sin saberlo ella también se había obsesionado con esos amigos imaginarios. Su profesora de dibujo un día le pilló el cuaderno donde dibujaba diferentes diseños e historias sobre ellos, Osomatsu y Atsuko desde el año anterior habían comenzado a dibujar un manga con historias de ellos día a día, diseños y fanfics. En algunas historias que se inventaron peleaban, en otras hacían carreras, en otras la liaban en diferentes sitios como en los baños públicos e incluso había otras donde salvaban al mundo. La profesora se quedó impresionada y le dijo a Atsuko que tenía talento para ser mangaka, le animó a colgar sus diseños en la internet a lo que en un principio la chica se negó.

Cuando semanas después le sacó el tema a Osomatsu, este le dijo algo que no se esperaba.

–A mí me hace ilusión la propuesta de tu profesora.

Atsuko no supo que contestarle a Osomatsu aquel día, creyó que se enfadaría ante tal idea, que su reacción sería todo lo contrario. Se pasó varios días reflexionando que hacer hasta que llevada por el instinto se abrió una cuenta en pixiv y un blog para colgar sus trabajos. En un principio pensó "nadie me seguirá, es una tontería". Pero cuanto más colgaba, más seguidores tenía, había mensajes de ánimo diciendo cosas cómo "me he enamorado de los sextillizos, son tan adorables" o "Por favor continua subiendo, me encantan". Eso de alguna manera le subió el ego y al ver que Osomatsu no tenía ningún problema, al contrario, era asiduo al blog, se compró un escáner mejor y se apuntó a clases para controlar programas de diseño en el ordenador.

Toda secundaria pasó así, Osomatsu y Atsuko seguían siendo inseparables a pesar de estar en clases diferentes, seguían imaginando cada día y en cada momento a los matsus con ellos y el blog cada día se llenaba de más historias, viñetas y diseños.

En el último curso de secundaria, la cosa se desbordó. Atsuko recibía tantos mensajes de "me gusta" o "te empezó a seguir" que tuvo que silenciar todas sus redes sociales. Los seguidores del blog comenzaron a ser preocupantes, se acercaban al millón y veía cosas fuera de lo normal. Sus viñetas comenzaban a ser traducidas por los extranjeros, y sí, muchos extranjeros la empezaron a seguir. Vio demasiados perfiles en twitter con la foto de uno de los sextillizos y si ponía Osomatsu en pixiv salían miles de imágenes de los sextillizos hechos por varios artistas. Un día decidió poner una encuesta en el blog sobre cuál era el sextillizo más popular y se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de votos que tenían los tres gemelos más votados: Ichimatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu. La leían muchas más personas además del millón de seguidores del blog.

Cuando comenzó a verlos en videos fan en nico video y se enteró de que hacían yaoi de ellos y las parejas tenían nombre lo supo. El tema matsus estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

* * *

 **2 años atrás**

Terminamos la secundaria y dos días antes del comienzo del instituto, la madre de Osomatsu se enteró de todo, de que una versión inventada de sus hijos fallecidos era una moda en las redes sociales japonesas. Era lógico debido a la popularidad, incluso pidieron a Atsuko permitir que emitieran un anime de ellos, a lo que se negó por miedo a lo que podría conllevar.

Osomatsu jamás vio a su madre tan enfadada, su padre también lo estaba y no ayudaba en nada. Ese día hubo varios gritos en la casa. Por un lado estaba Osomatsu que quería continuar con el fenómeno para darles vida a sus hermanos en cierta manera. Por otro lado estaban sus padres que creían que su hijo y Atsuko se estaban aprovechando de una desgracia familiar para conseguir popularidad.

No fue una pelea normal, por los gritos incluso la policía se presentó en su casa por una llamada de los vecinos, Osomatsu ese día se encerró en su cuarto y lloró, estuvo varios días sin comer ni salir.

Tras lo ocurrido Osomatsu tardó varios días en acceder a quedar con su mejor amiga. La chica estaba muy nerviosa, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado en la casa, todo el barrio lo sabía. A pesar del escándalo los matsus continuaban siendo un fenómeno en internet y sus fans ignoraban la verdad, había personas del barrio que escribían en foros y redes sociales la realidad, que solo existía el hermano mayor y los demás eran una invención hecha por Osomatsu porque sus cinco hermanos menores murieron al nacer. Por suerte no le daban mucha credibilidad, lo consideraban un creepypasta más, después de todo habían otras leyendas urbanas que corrían en internet. La más famosa que se acercaba a la realidad era la de una madre que escribía sobre sus sextillizos asesinados por su padre alcohólico en un ataque de locura para recordarlos. Otra muy famosa era que cada gemelo representaba un pecado capital y que había otro gemelo escondido más maligno.

Finalmente Atsuko vio a su amigo acercándose con una sudadera amarilla, lo saludó pero rápidamente palideció, algo iba mal. Osomatsu se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo, no era una actitud normal en él.

–¿Qué haces Osomatsu? –preguntó confundida.

–¿Osomatsu? –preguntó extrañado y con una expresión facial de locura que él jamás haría–¡Te equivocas, soy Jyushimatsu!

Atsuko palideció todavía más. Intentó durante el resto del día que Osomatsu dijera que todo era una broma, pero no resultó. Al finalizar el día y al despedirse intentó convencerse que al día siguiente estaría normal.

Pero no fue así.

Al día siguiente vino de Todomatsu, no de Jyushimatsu. Al siguiente vino de Karamatsu. Al siguiente de Todomatsu. Al siguiente de Ichimatsu. Al siguiente de Choromatsu.

Finalmente vino a verla de Osomatsu, pero cuando Atsuko le preguntó "¿a qué estás jugando?" Su amigo dijo que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Atsuko no quería reconocerlo aunque era obvio. Aquel día cuando Osomatsu le llamó por teléfono para jugar al mahjong junto a sus hermanos, tuvo un mal presentimiento, principalmente porque era imposible. Cuando llegó lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al ver el panorama, en la mesa de mahjong estaba sentado Osomatsu, donde tenían que estar los otros jugadores habían tres sudaderas: una verde, otra rosa y una amarilla. En el sofá estaban puestas otras dos sudaderas: una morada y una azul. Estaban colocadas de tal manera que parecía que alguien estuviera sentado observando.

Era obvio, Osomatsu había perdido la cabeza. El juego de los sextillizos invisibles le había llevado a ello. Creía que sus hermanos estaban allí con él y se disfrazaba de sus hermanos creyendo que era ellos adaptando la personalidad que habían imaginado.

Después de meses así, su madre entró en depresión al ver en lo que su hijo se había convertido y el padre comenzó a emborracharse de más. Finalmente tuvieron que tomar una decisión muy dura pero necesaria: llevar a su hijo a un psiquiátrico.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

–Ya veo… –murmuró la psicóloga mientras tomaba notas de todo lo que había escuchado. Se notaba fría a pesar de la tragedia que le había relatado Atsuko, seguro que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar historias similares. En cambio las otras enfermeras de la sala tenían expresiones tristes, parecía que la historia les había afectado mucho.

–Es todo lo que sé–dijo Atsuko–. Con su permiso…

–Espera–la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta–. Como puedes comprobar tu amigo no se ha curado, sigue creyendo que tiene seis personalidades diferentes. Te hemos estado espiando en tus charlas y le sigues el juego, te advierto que si no cambia eso tendré que prohibirte que lo vuelvas a visitar.

Atsuko asintió y salió por la puerta cerrándola con fuerza, no por enfado, más bien porque quería enterrar toda la charla que había tenido en esa sala cuanto antes mejor. Tenía razón, desde el día donde comprobó por primera vez que se había vuelto loco, le había seguido la corriente. En el fondo sabía que no solo lo hacía por él, también lo hacía por ella misma. Tenía miedo de perder a Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu. Dicen que al llegar a la adolescencia los amigos imaginarios desaparecen, pero ¿Cómo hacerlos desaparecer cuando son tan perfectos?

Pasó una semana en la que Atsuko no volvió a pisar el psiquiátrico, se sentía culpable porque seguramente Osomatsu se entristecería al no verla aparecer, pero no era capaz de ir. No sabía cómo hablarle a su amigo sin seguirle la corriente. Se pasó todos esos días mirando videos y fanarts de ellos rezando para que toda esa realidad fuera una cruel pesadilla y que todo lo inventado fuera realidad.

Para bien o para mal, ese día comenzó algo que en cualquier momento sabía que iba a ocurrir, todo salió a la luz.

Fueron muchos los periódicos y televisiones que sacaron instantáneamente la noticia "la verdad tras los matsus". Todo lo que contaban los medios era exactamente lo que contó Atsuko a la psicóloga, el mundo ya sabía que los cinco matsus menores estaban muertos, una de las enfermeras se había ido de la lengua. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa noticia ¿era buena o mala? Lo último que hizo fue mirar el twitter, "Matsu" era el trending topic número uno del mundo en esos momentos, no volvió a mirar ese ninguna red social ni medio de comunicación ese día. No quería saber cómo había reaccionado el mundo ante la verdad que ella misma comenzó en su blog ¿la odiarían?

Pero al día siguiente las noticias fueron otras, principalmente, la gran cantidad de personas que habían ingresado en la ciudad viniendo de otras prefecturas. Ningún anciano del barrio entendía que estaba pasando, más cuando todas aquellas personas se dirigieron al cementerio budista. Los monjes tampoco comprendían la situación, hasta que vieron como todos se reunían en una tumba en concreto. La inscripción era:

" _Familia Matsuno"_

Era donde estaban enterrados los pequeños cuerpos de Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, o lo que quedaba de ellos.

Una fan que vivía en el barrio buscó la tumba en el cementerio, al encontrarla colgó una foto en twitter y animo a todos los seguidores de ese maravillosa y enternecedora historia de los hermanos matsus a visitarles y a decirles que ojala estuvieran con ellos.

La tumba se llenó de una gran cantidad de ornamentos y amuletos ofrecidos por los fans y aquellos que sintieron lastima por su historia. También habían algunos fanarts y escritos, el que más destacaba era uno donde ponía "Recupérate y encuentra la felicidad Osomatsu".

Pero en verdad lo que todos querían era ver a esos seres tan perfectos con un corazón latiendo. Las historias habían tenido mucho éxito por una razón desconocida por Osomatsu y Atsuko, los autores de ese manga ficticio: esos amigos invisibles fueron creados con todo el amor que una persona podía sentir por otra. Aunque los sextillizos siempre se peleaban en las imágenes, aunque en los fanfic se pasaban el rato sacándose los defectos, a pesar de ser bordes entre ellos en todas las conversaciones imaginarias que tenían... Se respiraba un amor familiar que ningún otro manga popular pudo lograr.

Todos querían que existieran, eran imperfectamente perfectos, fueron creados para ello. Pero solo Osomatsu pudo verlos vivos alguna vez.

 _Solo él pudo escuchar los latidos de sus corazones antes de que dejaran de latir_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Bueno, si alguien consiguió terminarlo (me quedó mucho más largo de lo que pensaba), decirle que no me mate. Para los que no quieran un final triste, (yo no lo quiero, amo demasiado a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, me duele xD), este fanfic será de dos capítulos, pero no sé cuándo sacaré el segundo.**

 **Espero que se haya entendido, esta historia se me ocurrió hoy al despertarme, por lo que ha sido escrita en una sola mañana y temo que haya partes que no se entiendan o tenga fallos. Además es una historia que cuesta de explicar. Si alguien se pregunta cómo pasé de "tengo sueño" a "se me acaba de ocurrir un fanfic trágico de osomatsusan voy a escribirlo", yo misma me lo estoy preguntando ahora.**

 **Si os parece que Osomatsu es Ooc, es porque al crecer sin sus hermanos, he dado por hecho que su carácter a la fuerza tiene que ser diferente.**


	2. Los latidos de sus corazones (locura)

Osomatsu se encontraba en lo alto de una azotea con los pies apoyados en el borde de la cornisa mirando hacia abajo, había por lo menos veinte pisos de caída. Asustado, dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

" _¿Piensas caer o actuar?"_

Osomatsu se sobresaltó y miró al dueño de la voz, era él mismo susurrándole a escasos centímetros del oído. Solo había una cosa que les diferenciaba: la sudadera. La del doble era de color rojo como era común, pero la del verdadero Osomatsu estaba formada por una mezcla de rojo, azul, verde, morado, amarillo y rosa.

"No hay opciones de actuar, solo me queda…" pensó Osomatsu mirando hacía el vacío con miedo.

" _Siempre hay maneras de actuar, pero quizás ninguna nos lleva al final deseado"_

A Osomatsu no le dio tiempo a reflexionar las palabras del clon, antes de darse cuenta estaba cayendo, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había saltado. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero tardaba en llegar, eso provocó que los volviera a abrir encontrándose con él mismo cayendo, un reflejo originado por las cristaleras del edificio. Se fijó mejor en los colores que formaban su sudadera, los colores de sus hermanos.

"Si caigo…Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu caerán conmigo"

 **No quiero**

Entonces se despertó.

Temblaba, tenía miedo. Miró a su alrededor, todo era blanco: el color de las paredes, la cama donde se encontraba recostado y… nada más, no había nada más en esa habitación donde había pasado los últimos tres meses viviendo. En un principio se adaptó bien, pero cada vez le costaba más seguir respirando entre esas cuatro paredes sin notar asfixia. Lo peor, hacía semanas que sus hermanos y él no recibían visitas.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió y aquel demonio entró junto a dos del personal de seguridad. El Matsuno tenía ganas de empujarlos, a ella y a los que la protegían, quería huir de aquel lugar, pero pudo controlar sus impulsos una vez más.

–Buenos días Osomatsu–le dijo la mujer con aire tranquilo.

–Todomatsu–contestó convencido.

–¿No hemos mejorado en nada eh? –comentó suspirando mientras apuntaba en su libreta–. Me preocupa después de tres meses.

Osomatsu no contestó, simplemente desvió la mirada en silencio.

–¿Has tenido una pesadilla? Estas sudando y pareces alterado.

–Estoy bien, déjeme ir–dijo con tono serio. Odiaba que la psicóloga siempre se percatara de esas cosas.

–No puedo ni me dejan. Escucha Osomatsu, como tu psicóloga te recomiendo que…

–¡Todomatsu! –gritó Osomatsu a todo pulmón, nada extraño, era muy normal escuchar gritos de la mayoría de pacientes.

–Tus hermanos murieron, despierta por favor–dijo la mujer esta vez con tono preocupado.

Osomatsu abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la zona del corazón. Nada en él reaccionaba, no era capaz de moverse, su cerebro quería pensar pero el resto de su cuerpo hacía un esfuerzo para evitarlo.

–Ellos si hubieran sobrevivido al parto serían diferentes en personalidad a tu invención ¿No ves que todo esto es una mentira?

Osomatsu en el fondo lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, incluso sumergido en la locura, su parte de lógica seguía viva en alguna parte de su cerebro. Era consciente que estaba soñando, el único problema era que quería vivir ese sueño eternamente. Cuando despertaba y escapaba unos escasos segundos de su locura se veía sumergido en una pesadilla que no soportaba, por eso huía y volvía a su mundo.

 _Sigue soñando_

 _Sigue siendo feliz_

Era la misma lógica quien se rendía y le decía esas palabras.

–Soy Todomatsu.

Atsuko tenía una fuerte depresión. En un principio comenzó tomando valerianas por consejo médico y la cosa se agravó hasta tener la necesidad de tomar ansiolíticos. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que todo salió a la luz y cada vez más personas se acercaban a la ciudad para visitar la tumba de los cinco sextillizos pequeños. En parte parecía algo bueno porque si sus almas estaban junto a su tumba jamás se sentirían solos, pero por otra parte eso le había traído más problemas.

En el psiquiátrico no dejaban visitar a Osomatsu, debido a la popularidad del caso muchos fans descubrieron que estaba internado allí y el centro tuvo muchos problemas evitando que entrara gente del exterior. Finalmente llegaron a la decisión de aislarlo para alejarlo del tema "matsus", incluso Atsuko sospechaba que lo habían apartado también de los otros pacientes y que estaba solo.

Sus problemas no terminaban allí, escasos días atrás fue a su casa el padre de Osomatsu completamente borracho y la empezó a amenazar. Los padres de Atsuko por suerte llamaron a la policía y se lo llevaron, pero la chica no interpuso ninguna denuncia por respeto a su amigo y tenía miedo de que volviera otra vez. Entendía perfectamente a los padres de Osomatsu ¿Cómo no entenderlos? Habían perdido al único hijo que les sobrevivió en aquel parto infernal y lo peor, unos extraños eran conocidos en todo el mundo como sus hijos. Porque siendo sinceros, las personalidades de Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu eran inventadas, quizás en verdad sus personalidades reales eran completamente opuestas. Quizás Ichimatsu tendría que haber sido el chico más alegre de toda la ciudad y Jyushimatsu un chico serio y estudioso.

–¿Eeeeh? Esa personalidad es aburrida–dijo un Jyushimatsu imaginario contestando aquella pregunta que Atsuko no había pronunciado en voz alta.

–Sería como si Jyushimatsu se transformara en pajamatsu.

–Oe Totty ¿¡A quién llamas pajamatsu!?

Los hermanos de las sudaderas verde y rosa comenzaron a "pelearse" mientras el de sudadera amarilla fingía un posado serio. Atsuko no pudo evitar forzar una sonrisa melancólica ante la escena.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se lo llevaron–murmuró un chico de sudadera morada y con un aura negra desde una de las esquinas de la habitación–. Tendríamos que pensar una manera de sacar de allí al patán de nuestro hermano mayor.

–¡Yes brother! Se me ha ocurrido que podíamos…

–Pero es un psiquiátrico, es imposible colarse–dijo Todomatsu cortando e ignorando a su hermano mayor Karamatsu.

–Si vosotros existierais, todo estaría bien–susurró Atsuko.

–Si nosotros nos volviésemos reales las cosas seguirían estando mal, de manera diferente, pero mal–dijo Todomatsu.

–No somos sus hermanos, somos sus falsos hermanos ideales, nuestros padres jamás nos aceptarían, nos ven como falsificaciones–razonó Choromatsu.

–Es difícil de pensar y explicar, –dijo Ichimatsu–. El deseo de todos es que esos bebes revivan, dan por hecho que tendrán nuestra personalidad. Pero no tiene por qué ser así y se decepcionarían si el milagro ocurriera, seguramente odiarían toparse con la realidad, Osomatsu el primero.

–Pero puede que de alguna manera seamos nosotros ¿no? –dijo alegren Jyushimatsu, era el único que no parecía preocupado.

–Quizás sea posible, pero solo en un mundo donde existan los milagros–susurró Karamatsu mirando a la nada.

–Mientras tanto…–llamo la atención Ichimatsu que comenzó a caminar hacía Atsuko–…solo somos unos simples fanarts.

Atsuko no contestaba, no sabía que decir, simplemente miraba a las alucinaciones que su mente creaba. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se la apretó como si intentara detener a su propio cerebro. Su cordura estaba empeorando, cada vez las alucinaciones eran más reales, sentía que a ese paso acabaría como Osomatsu. Pocas eran las veces ya que su cerebro pensaba sin crear las figuras de los sextillizos, estaban comenzando a extinguirse. Se preguntaba una y otra vez como había acabado todo así, como unos dibujos en un cuaderno habían evolucionado a ese monstruo, un monstruo capaz de distorsionarles las mentes a ella y a Osomatsu, un monstruo que se había dado a conocer en todo el mundo.

¿Y ese monstruo era bueno o malo?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, era su madre. Esa distracción provocó que las alucinaciones se esfumaran, Atsuko agradecía en parte esa vuelta a la normalidad.

–Han llamado del psiquiátrico, mañana volverán a permitir las visitas a Osomatsu. Al parecer a algunas personas del centro no les ha gustado nada ese extremo aislamiento.

Atsuko suspiró aliviada, se había quejado varias veces de esas medidas y por fin la habían hecho caso. No le extrañaba, Osomatsu tenía alucinaciones pero jamás mostró ningún tipo de violencia que pusiera en peligro a su alrededor, era demasiado tranquilo y no se merecía tal castigo. Seguramente ni sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior y que la verdad había salido a la luz.

–Mañana pasaré a verle sin falta.

Atsuko cumplió su palabra y al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana cogió el bus dirección el hospital psiquiátrico. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que decirle, recordaba perfectamente lo que le dijo la psicóloga. Tenía que decirle la verdad a su amigo y no seguirle el juego.

Cuando llegó se llevó una buena sorpresa, estaba la madre de Osomatsu hablando con él. No era extraño que una madre visitara a su hijo, pero no lo había hecho hasta ese momento, Atsuko quería pensar que por miedo a cruzarse con la realidad.

Atsuko se acercó con cuidado y Osomatsu descubrió su presencia, pero no dijo nada. La madre no se percató de que la chica estaba a su lado.

–¿Qué pasa mama? –preguntó alterado. Atsuko sabía que era Jyushimatsu por el tono de voz que utilizaba.

–Lo siento…es culpa mía–comenzó a decir la madre llorando–. Tenía que haber hecho algo y en cambio, dejé que la impotencia te convirtiera en esto.

–No entiendo–dijo Osomatsu haciendo muecas como las que haría Jyushimatsu, pero esta vez a diferencia de las otras veces carecían de realismo y parecían forzadas. Estaba muy tenso.

–No tendría que haber hecho caso a tu padre y a los demás, tenía que haber luchado junto a ti para castigarles–prosiguió hablando su madre.

Atsuko no entendía nada ¿castigar a quién? Lo más importante, ¿Por qué Osomatsu temblaba de esa manera?

–Por favor, despierta cariño, no quiero perder al último de mis niños.

Osomatsu al escuchar las últimas palabras de su madre, se levantó de la silla cómo un resorte y echó a correr hacía la puerta para salir de la sala, los vigilantes se asustaron y le persiguieron. La madre de Osomatsu solo pudo quedarse sentada mirando desde el otro lado del cristal como su hijo desaparecía.

La mujer comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Atsuko sintiendo lastima por ella, sacó un paquete de pañuelos del bolso y se lo entregó. La madre se quedó sorprendida al verla, pero no dijo nada hasta que se secó las lágrimas.

–Quiero hablar contigo, vamos fuera.

La chica entendió muy bien porque quería hablar fuera, toda la sala les estaba mirando, incluso los trabajadores del centro. Todos parecían estar al tanto de la historia de los sextillizos y no podían hablar tranquilas en un lugar público sin que nadie vendiera la conversa a los medios.

Salieron y se sentaron en un banco de la entrada. No era muy apartado y solitario porque era muy utilizado por las visitas que querían salir a tomar el aire o fumar antes de su turno, pero siendo el psiquiátrico un edificio solitario en la montaña, no se atrevían a ir más lejos de la parada de autobús.

–El día en el que le conté la verdad a mi hijo…–comenzó a hablar la mujer finalmente–se la conté toda, incluso lo que ocurrió para que sus hermanos nacieran así, muertos.

–¿Hubo una razón?

Atsuko no se esperaba eso, daba por hecho que la muerte de los bebes había sido natural. No se había imaginado que pudiera haber una causa.

–Hubo una…negligencia médica–la voz era entrecortada, seguía llorando–. Ese error médico acabo con cinco de mis bebes. Osomatsu y yo sobrevivimos de milagro. Me quedé muy enferma, no era capaz ni de andar, mi marido tenía que llevarme en brazos a todas partes hasta que logré recuperarme. Obviamente, también entré en depresión. Mi hermana se encargó de Osomatsu sus primeros meses de vida, yo tardé meses en poder cogerlo sin desgarrarme por dentro, me recordaba todo lo ocurrido cada vez que le miraba.

Atsuko temblaba con cada palabra, "no puede ser" pensaba.

–Quería denunciar al hospital, ese error había hecho que no conociera a los que sin duda hubieran sido cinco de mis seis angelitos. Incluso dejaron secuelas de salud a Osomatsu, el único que me quedó. Pero no pudo ser…

–¿Por qué no denunciaste? –gritó Atsuko, pero no de rabia, era dolor.

–Eso me gritó Osomatsu cuando se lo conté–dijo la mujer que cada vez podía retener menos lágrimas en sus ojos–. Pero todos me decían que era imposible, que jamás ganaría el juicio. Era uno de los hospitales más famosos de Japón y…tenían muchos abogados contratados contra los que no podía competir una familia normal cómo la nuestra.

–No puede ser, tenía que haber una manera…

–No la había pequeña, el mundo no es nada justo. Yo obviamente sentí culpabilidad, rabia, tristeza, negación, odio…había noches en las que soñaba en mis seis bebes señalándome mientras gritaban que no entendían un mundo donde sus asesinos no experimentaban ningún tipo de castigo, Mi marido y todos los que me rodeaban intentaban restarle importancia al asunto, decían "no les dio tiempo a vivir, no eran personas del todo". Pero no aceptaba esas explicaciones.

–Osomatsu tampoco lo hizo…–Atsuko comenzaba a entenderlo todo.

–Tampoco lo hizo…–repitió la madre con un hilillo de voz–. De alguna manera Osomatsu siempre sintió que le faltaba algo, desde pequeño me lo decía y me horrorizaba, parecía algo sobrenatural y no lograba comprenderlo. Obviamente cuando le dije la verdad algo en él estalló, en un principio quiso vengarse pero yo me negué a decirle en que hospital ocurrió y los médicos que intervinieron. Tuvimos muchas discusiones al respecto pero siempre me mantuve firme en callarme, finalmente se rindió, pero de alguna manera eso solo le llevó a acumular más sentimientos negativos.

–Él lo ve como un asesinato, que asesinaron a sus hermanos y le arrebataron su propia salud.

–Sí, me arrepiento tanto de las cosas que le grité, no es verdad que Osomatsu se haya aprovechado de la memoria de sus hermanos, lo sé. Después de todo, Osomatsu es el único que los ha tocado con vida, aunque fuera dentro de mi cuerpo, él de alguna manera los siente como hermanos pequeños a los que incluso después de muertos tiene que proteger.

–Es extraño ¿no? –y triste pensó Atsuko, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta–. Parece como si hubiera algún tipo de conexión entre ellos que jamás ha desaparecido.

La madre de Osomatsu asintió y volvió el silencio. Ninguna de las dos se sentían incomodas, estaban demasiado sumergidas en sus pensamientos. De allí no se movieron hasta un largo rato después, hasta que encontraron las fuerzas para levantarse y continuar.

 **Jyushimatsu**

Osomatsu recorría los pasillos pensando en su madre, en todo lo que sentían los dos en esos duros momentos. Incluso se había olvidado de que ese día había decidido ser Jyushimatsu. Los cuidadores del centro le llevaron a la sala de ocio. Por suerte cuando le permitieron recibir visitas otra vez, también le permitieron juntarse otra vez con los otros pacientes.

Conocía a la gran mayoría, algunos le resultaban terroríficos, entre ellos había asesinos. Se alegraba mucho de la gran seguridad del centro en momentos así, también de la prohibición de objetos contundentes que pudieran utilizarse como armas. Osomatsu se hablaba con pocos internos, sobretodo desde que se enteró que él ya era el "famoso sextillizo", los familiares de los internos se habían encargado de darles esa información.

No paraba de preguntarse qué había pasado en el exterior para que su popularidad estuviese así de elevada, le incomodaba en cierta manera. Es cierto que él mismo se había hecho famoso inventándose un fanart suyo, pero nadie sabía antes que existía. Cuando se notaba que era él o uno de sus hermanos, las personas de su alrededor simplemente pensaban que era un otaku de cosplay.

Después de mucho pensarlo, se decantó por leer uno de los libros que yacían esparcidos por el suelo, era de misterio y obviamente, fino y de tapa blanda, los de tapa dura y gruesos estaban prohibidos por poder usarse como armas. Se sentó junto a Aya, uno de los pocos pacientes con los que entablaba conversación, era una chica de 22 años que se volvió loca tras descubrir la gran cantidad de infidelidades que cometió su novio en sus cinco años de relación. Cuando una noche después de tener sexo con él le cortó el pene, decidieron ingresarla allí.

–Hace tiempo que no me comunico con mi padre, me siento triste–sonó una voz de hombre.

Osomatsu no apartó la vista de su libro, sabía perfectamente quién era por la voz, otro de los pacientes con los que más hablaba o más bien, era aquel hombre el que entablaba conversación con él siempre que podía. Pocos sabían su nombre verdadero y si lo sabían era porque se le escapaba a alguna enfermera o lo leían en algún expediente, la razón de esto era muy simple: creía que era el hijo de Dios y solo quería ser conocido como "el mesías", por eso estaba ingresado. Se rumoreaba que antes de ser recogido y llevado al psiquiátrico era vagabundo.

–Tu padre es muy injusto, si no fuera así ahora no estaría aquí, estaría en casa discutiendo con cinco idiotas iguales a mí.

–No es injusto, envía a las personas al cielo, o eso dicen, en verdad siempre le he querido preguntar si es verdad.

–Cuando te conteste avísame, tengo muchos milagros que pedirle–replicó Osomatsu con desgana.

–Los milagros nunca ocurren si la persona no ayuda a cumplirlos. ¿Quién eres hoy?

Osomatsu se sorprendió por la pregunta, no era ningún secreto el problema que tenía, pero el "mesías" no parecía alguien que estuviera al tanto de su alrededor.

–Jyushimatsu.

–Jyushimatsu no se comporta así, comienzas a despertarte ¿eh?

Osomatsu sintió un escalofrío, tenía razón, se había despertado sin darse cuenta. Eso le aterrorizaba, seguía deseando soñar, pero por otra parte estaba el daño que estaba produciendo a Atsuko y a su madre ¿Qué era más importante para él?

 **Choromatsu**

Choromatsu era el hermano que menos se notaba cuando lo interpretaba. Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu eran fáciles de diferenciar por las expresiones faciales, pero en cambio con Choromatsu necesitaba actuar para que las personas de su alrededor notaran la diferencia.

–Entonces ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Choromatsu.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Osomatsu sin entender.

–Me refiero a tu problema, reconoce que lo tienes. Necesitas salir de estas paredes, ya has hecho demasiado daño a mamá y a Atsuko.

–Si lo hiciera, tú y nuestros hermanos desapareceríais. No quiero que te vayas Choromatsu, de pequeño eras mi compañero de juego, mi mejor amigo. No te puedo abandonar.

La conversación parecía sacada de una escena de película de terror. Osomatsu hablaba solo y en voz alta, cambiando la voz y rostro facial cada vez que cambiaba de personaje. No se podía negar que lo hacía muy bien, cualquiera que lo viera no dudaría ningún instante en creer que estaba poseído.

–Esa infancia jamás existió–dijo Choromatsu, Osomatsu pudo sentir cómo su corazón se oprimía ante sus propias palabras–. Lo peor, actualmente ese Osomatsu tampoco existe.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió pero Osomatsu no se giró para ver quién era, simplemente lo ignoró y dijo en un susurro las últimas palabras que el Choromatsu de su subconsciente quería decir: "Vuelve a ser el Osomatsu de antes, no te conviertas en un recuerdo también".

–¿Que has dicho? –preguntó la psicóloga que se le acercaba con paso apresurado, no hacía falta mirarla para saberlo, el sonido de sus tacones al andar la delataba.

–Nada…–contestó con una voz lúgubre, la psicóloga pensó automáticamente que era Ichimatsu y dio un largo suspiro.

–Seguimos igual…

–…

Hubo un largo silencio y la mujer comenzó a buscar como siempre el expediente de Osomatsu en la carpeta, todo parecía seguir igual. Parecía…

–Quiero intentar salir de esto–exclamó Osomatsu con voz temblorosa, no parecía muy seguro de sus propias palabras.

–Me alegra escucharlo–dijo la psicóloga con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **Ichimatsu**

El día siguiente se despertó cansado, no había dormido bien por la noche. En parte era positivo porque en su calendario mental le tocaba interpretar a Ichimatsu y ese estado beneficiaba la imitación del personaje, pero por otra parte había decidido dejarlo.

Notaba su cerebro confundido, todavía no se hacía a la idea de que una parte de él ya se encontraba en el mundo real. La psicóloga le dijo el día anterior que nadie esperaba una recuperación inmediata y que lo entendería si necesitaba meses para curarse. Lo comparó con una desintoxicación a las drogas pero Osomatsu sospechaba que lo suyo era peor.

Ese día le dejaron ir a la sala de ocio muy temprano, cuando llegó habían apenas ocho internos, entre ellos su amiga Aya y al parecer una chica nueva que se le acercó a gran velocidad cuando le vio entrar por la puerta.

– ¿Tú eres Osomatsu? –preguntó la chica con una expresión alegre.

Osomatsu no sabía que contestar, tenía una batalla interna entre dos partes de él, una quería contestar "sí", la otra "soy Ichimatsu".

–Lo es–contestó Aya por él, se extrañaba de verle tan callado.

–Encantada, me llamo Kaori Miyano–dijo con una sonrisa–estoy muy ilusionada, soy una de las mayores fans de los sextillizos.

Osomatsu se fijó más en la chica, en las partes que quedaban descubiertas por el uniforme del psiquiátrico se veían una gran cantidad de cortes, morados y tiritas. El más notorio era el que tenía en el rostro, un gran corte profundo decorándole toda la mejilla derecha. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que se autolesionaba, algo común entre los ingresados del psiquiátrico, cuando eso se notaba lo mejor era no hacer preguntas sobre el tema.

–Encantado–contestó finalmente el Matsuno.

–Yo soy una gran fan de Karamatsu, una Karamatsu girl se podría decir.

–Tsk, que asco, una fan de Cacamatsu–dijo Osomatsu con una mueca de asco, sin pensarlo había contestado como si en verdad se tratase de Ichimatsu.

La chica no se enfadó por las palabas del Matsuno, al contrario, comenzó a reírse con dulzura.

–Ichimatsu ¿eh? Jeje en el fondo sabes que es tú hermano favorito junto a Jyushimatsu–le dijo mientras le picaba con el dedo la mejilla para molestarlo.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –contestó Ichimatsu enfadado.

Se quedaron discutiendo durante un buen rato, "Ichimatsu" fingía sentir molestia por la presencia de la chica, pero en el fondo algo dolía. "Karamatsu girl" era una broma creada por Atsuko en uno de sus primeros doujinshis de los Matsuno, Karamatsu usaba ese término para referirse a las chicas que le necesitaban, chicas que en las historias no existían, pero en la vida real al parecer la cosa era muy diferente. Se puede ser psicópata o caer en la locura por tener problemas mentales de nacimiento, pero para ello han de haber siempre lamentos que despierten esos problemas, seguramente esa chica en algún momento necesitó a alguien a su lado, alguien que nunca llegó. Quizás, y en el fondo estaba convencido, deseó durante un largo tiempo que alguno de sus hermanos o él, sobretodo Karamatsu, existieran en la realidad para ser salvada. En verdad no era nada extraño buscar ayuda en personajes de ficción cuando ninguna persona de la vida real te la ofrecía.

Él era como ella, las fuerzas para seguir viviendo venían de sus personajes de ficción. Lo sentía por todas las personas que le querían, como su madre o Atsuko, pero era la triste realidad. Seguramente, incluso si conseguía olvidar a sus hermanos, el seguiría loco por perder su apoyo para vivir.

 _¿Pero por qué necesitaba un apoyo para vivir?_

–¿Ichimatsu? –preguntaron Kaori y Aya a la vez, había cambiado la expresión de asco habitual de su hermano pequeño a una de pánico.

–Me siento mal, voy a pedir que me lleven a mi habitación para descansar.

Aya observó a Osomatsu con preocupación, ese cambio repentino de humor y de personalidad nunca se la había visto. Al Matsuno no le importó, simplemente comenzó a seguir cabizbajo al vigilante que le devolvería a su habitación de nuevo.

 _¿Por qué necesito apoyo? En el fondo lo sé_

 _Se burlaban en el colegio constantemente de mí_

 _No tenía amigos_

 _Mi primera y única amiga fue Atsuko_

 _Con Atsuko también se metían y no era capaz de defenderla_

 _He estado tantos días ingresado en el hospital sin visitas_

 _Todo por culpa de esta maldita salud_

 _Nunca puedo jugar a deportes, me daba tanta rabia ver a otros niños jugando_

 _Incluso odio ver a profesionales ejerciendo su profesión en la televisión_

 _No era capaz de defenderme, ni de defender a nadie_

 _Ni siquiera puedo hacer nada para defender a mis hermanos_

Todos esos pensamientos provocaron que Osomatsu cayera de rodillas al suelo de uno de los pasillos, se había derrumbado. Soltó un grito desgarrador acompañado de lágrimas, no lo aguantaba más.

Nada fuera de lo normal para una pobre mente enferma

 **Todomatsu**

Esa noche Osomatsu soñó con un antiguo recuerdo que había olvidado, pero que en esos momentos era necesario recuperar.

 _Él tenía unos ocho años y estaba escondido detrás de los matorrales de un parque, huía de unos matones que le quitaban constantemente el dinero y si no llevaba nada encima, le golpeaban. Eran tres y de su edad, para alguien tan débil cómo él era imposible hacerles frente. Siempre era así y no tenía nadie a quien recurrir, sin amigos, sin hermanos…Sus padres no eran una buena opción, su padre era muy tradicional, el típico patriarca japonés, creía firmemente que su hijo tenía que conseguir las cosas él solo sin importar su condición física para ser alguien en la vida._

 _A cada segundo que pasaba las voces de los abusones se oían con más claridad, Osomatsu sabía que iba a ser atrapado y no había más opción que huir, aunque eso implicase que la probabilidad de éxito fuera de un triste 10%, pero por una vez la suerte pareció estar de su parte y un pobre niño con el que solían meterse también apareció para captar su atención. Se sentía mal por él, hubiera preferido que le tocara recibir a alguien que se lo mereciera más como Chibita._

 _Pero cuando se disponía a irse, algo le detuvo. Detrás del niño que iba a ser la víctima, aparecieron dos chicos más grandes que él y de rostro similar, uno de ellos sostenía un bate con las manos._

– _Nuestro hermano nos ha contado lo que estáis haciendo–dijo el mayor de ellos con voz lúgubre._

 _Los abusones perdieron el color, estaban pálidos. Osomatsu se alegró de verlos así y esta vez sí, salió del parque con una gran sonrisa en la cara, no tardó en escuchar los gritos de dolor de los niñatos que tanto le habían jodido._

" _Que suerte tiene de tener hermanos que le protejan" pensó con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara, sonrisa que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer para transformarse en una mueca de dolor. "Yo en cambio…" pensó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a volverse borrosos "Yo en cambio no tengo a nadie". Y otra vez esa sensación de que le faltaba algo le envolvió, otra vez ese sentimiento extraño que le acompañó desde su nacimiento le volvió a atacar, otra vez lloró sin saber exactamente la razón._

Y despertó, su cuerpo temblaba y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Osomatsu lloraba, lloraba por su pasado, por su presente y por miedo a su futuro. Se sentía muy confundido, se suponía que cuando dejara de ser sus hermanos todo estaría bien, pero cuanto más "curado" estaba más sumergido en la locura se notaba, era demasiado irónico.

Necesitó una hora para reunir el valor suficiente para levantarse de la cama. Cómo ese día era Todomatsu se acercó a la ventana para arreglarse observando su reflejo, siempre intentaba estar lo más presentable posible cuando se trataba de su hermano menor o Karamatsu. Pero en esa habitación era difícil de conseguir porque no estaban permitidos los espejos, bastaba con romperlos para conseguir una buena arma. A pesar de ver su reflejo distorsionado, pudo notar cómo su rostro lucía demacrado, al parecer en esos momentos Ichimatsu era el único de sus hermanos a quién podía parecerse.

–Tiene una visita–escuchó que decía un guardia mientras abría la puerta.

–Voy–contestó desanimado.

Osomatsu creía que era Atsuko, pero se encontró con su madre, eso le extrañó porque no la veía con fuerzas para visitarle dos veces en tan poco tiempo.

–¿Cómo estas hijo? –preguntó forzando una sonrisa.

–Bien–contestó intentando imitar las expresiones de Todomatsu, pero no lo conseguía del todo.

La conversación era extraña, su madre no paraba de hacerle preguntas y algunas las contestaba siendo Osomatsu y otras Todomatsu, ya no controlaba a su propia mente y menos a su locura.

–Te veo más…despierto–dijo su madre finalmente con esperanza–. Me dijo la doctora que has decidido curarte.

–Sí…

–¿Te notas mejor hijo? ¿Más feliz?

 _No_

 _Cada vez era más infeliz_

Osomatsu ese día ya no se notaba vivo, no tenía ganas de moverse, ni siquiera de respirar. Quería ir con ellos.

 **Karamatsu**

Los gritos a la mañana siguiente eran más estridentes de lo normal, también se escuchaban golpes y algo muy fuera de lo común, gritos de guardias. Unos internos habían escapado y estaban atacando a los trabajadores del centro. Era la primera vez que ocurría en su estancia pero no le dio importancia, tarde o temprano conseguirían acorralar a los enfermos, nadie conseguiría escapar. Pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró la psicóloga con expresión de pánico, Osomatsu se sobresaltó levantándose de su cama al acto, sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

La psicóloga se apresuró a cerrar la puerta pero no fue lo suficiente rápida y finalmente se abrió de un empujón arrojándola contra el suelo. En su estancia entraron cuatro internos, dos de ellos altos y musculosos, uno de ellos sujetaba una silla que tenía que haber sacado del despacho de algún empleado, era imposible encontrarlas en zonas de pacientes. Para sorpresa de Osomatsu, el hombre no tardó ni un segundo en golpear con la silla a la mujer que se derrumbó en el suelo desprendiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Osomatsu estaba en shock, por una parte esa escena le gustaba de manera cruel, muchas veces había tenido el impulso de golpearla él también por su insistencia de despertarle de su sueño, `pero en el fondo se sentía mal de pensar de esa manera. La peor parte de él en ese momento, era la que miraba a la silla con deseo, un deseo enfermo.

El hombre que la golpeó alzó la silla nuevamente dispuesto a dar el último golpe, la mujer se movía pero no estaba lo suficiente consciente, no podía huir.

"Hoy eres Karamatsu ¿No? Karamatsu no dejaría que le pasara esto a una mujer, a una posible Karamatsu girl"

 _Eso es solo una excusa. No quiero usar a Karamatsu de esta manera._

 _Soy Osomatsu, no Karamatsu_

" _Pero duele"_

" _Decir eso una y otra vez no me los devolverá"_

" _No estoy bien, no puedo…"_

" _No quiero, no quiero que todo acabe así, ellos tendrían que estar conmigo"_

" _Los odio a todos, a todos esos médicos ¿Por qué soy el único que sobrevivió?"_

" _Nadie me dará nunca ese mundo que debía haber sido, ese en el que todos lloramos, reímos, jugamos, discutimos,…_

 _Nadie_

 _Nadie…_

 _No soy Karamatsu, él es mi hermano, junto a Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu. Yo soy Osomatsu, por eso lo he de hacer, he de reunirme con ellos…_

 _Como sea_

Sus piernas comenzaron a correr, no había vuelta atrás, solo tenía dos cosas en la cabeza: que un golpe fuera suficiente y que el cielo existiera.

Sintió el golpe en su cabeza. Todo su cuerpo tembló.

" _Lo siento, mamá, papá, Atsuko…no he sido capaz de curarme nadie me puede ofrecer el mundo que debía haber sido, ese en el que todos lloramos, reímos, jugamos, discutimos,…."_

 _Ojala en otro mundo, en otra época o en otra dimensión, mis sueños se hicieran realidad. Quiero estar con vosotros sin mentiras_

Eso fue lo último que pensó su cerebro hasta que se silenció para siempre.

El día siguiente el periódico llegó con una noticia devastadora. Ya no quedaba ninguno de los hermanos Matsuno vivos, el hermano mayor murió en una revuelta del psiquiátrico. Todos lo comenzaron a ver como un héroe sin éxito, porque la doctora a la que protegió con su vida también murió, los internos la golpearon después de matarle. Dos víctimas mortales y una mentira. Osomatsu no tenía intención de protegerla, quería morir y en un lugar como ese, aprovechar esa oportunidad era la única manera de suicidarse.

Le enterraron junto los restos de sus hermanos, nadie dudo que ese fuera su sitio. Eso incrementó su leyenda, muchas fans quedaron devastadas, las flores ya no cabían alrededor de la tumba. Tampoco las lágrimas y lamentos de Atsuko y la madre de los sextillizos que inundaron el cementerio…

" _Quizás en otro mundo, en otra época, o en otra dimensión…"_

* * *

 **Por suerte para todos, ese universo soñado existía**

El hermano mayor de los Matsuno se encontraba sentado en el banco de un parque, pensando donde tendría que ir o un lugar perfecto para esconder el dinero. Sabía que en cualquier momento vendrían las aves carroñeras a robarle, ese sería de los primeros sitios donde mirarían.

Estaba oscureciendo, pero todavía no era muy tarde, varias personas paseaban bajo la luz de los faroles. Entre las pocas voces que hablaban rompiendo la calma nocturna, hubo una que sobresalió.

–¡Espera Shiro!

El cuerpo de Osomatsu se paralizó. Se fijó en la silueta de esa chica y la examinó, pero no con lujuria como era normal en él, era un sentimiento extraño parecido al cariño. Sus labios reaccionaron por instinto.

–Hola Atsuko.

El cuerpo de la chica pareció tensarse, se quedó quieta y los tirones que hacía su perro a la correa no lograban cambiar su posición.

–Hola Osomatsu–contestó la chica, pero ella tampoco sabía de qué conocía a ese chico, se sentía igual de confundida.

–¿Sueles pasear por aquí a esta hora?

–Sí, cada día.

Tras decir eso, la chica se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano y se marchó corriendo asustada de las sensaciones que estaba teniendo. Osomatsu sonrió tiernamente, sabía que la volvería a ver. Pero algo dentro de él dolió y su cabeza empezó a doler, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

–Disculpe señor ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

Todas las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza desaparecieron, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con lo que temía, había dos policías, uno de ellos sujetaba una linterna. Osomatsu era tonto, pero no tanto, sabía perfectamente que eran sus hermanos. Tuvo el impulso de huir como hacia siempre, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió.

–Me disponía a ir a casa para invitar a mis hermanos a un buen restaurante de sushi. Obviamente pago yo con el dinero que gané en el pachinko.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

La visión de los dos policías se hizo más clara, Osomatsu pudo distinguir a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu bajo los uniformes. Los dos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, temblaban y sudaban mucho. Se notaba el terror en sus rostros, incluso en Jyushimatsu a pesar de seguir con la boca abierta como era habitual en él.

Osomatsu los comprendía, él tampoco entendía como había sido capaz de decir algo así. Normalmente ni estando borracho invitaría a sus hermanos a algo, menos a algo tan caro.

–¡Uoh brother!–gritó Karamatsu saliendo de unos arbustos.

Choromatsu y Todomatsu también aparecieron, habían perdido el habla de la impresión.

 **En el restaurante**

–¿Estas bien Osomatsu? –preguntó Choromatsu, no estaba preocupado, simplemente tenía miedo.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Que uno de nosotros se comporte como un buen hermano, o directamente como un hermano normal, es siniestro–dijo Todomatsu.

Osomatsu no sabía que contestar, era el que menos comprendía sus propias acciones.

–Te compensaré esto my brother. The next time os invitaré yo. Iremos a the best restaurant of the…

Ichimatsu no le dejó continuar porque le agarró de la nuca y lo golpeó contra la mesa.

–¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! –gritaba Jyushimatsu ignorándolo todo.

Ya habían captado la atención de todo el restaurante, no era nada extraño, siempre lo hacían y no solo por ser sextillizos y por lo tanto una rareza, también por su actitud.

"Sextillizos" pensó Osomatsu, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en esa palabra sin recordar las molestias que ocasionaba haber nacido así.

La cena en el restaurante fue muy bien, no les echaron y siendo ellos era un logro, pero el camarero les trajo la cuenta a toda velocidad, quería que se fueran cuanto antes mejor. No era algo que le molestara después de vivir esa situación durante años.

Volvieron a casa muy tarde y decidieron irse a dormir los seis a la vez. "Ninguno de ellos me ha agradecido el detalle" pensó Osomatsu molesto, "después quieren favores los hijos de…"

Pero algo le seguía manteniendo intranquilo, tan incómodo se sentía que no podía pegar ojo. "¿Esa chica era una bruja o qué"? comenzó a pensar "¿Qué es esta sensación de vacío?".

No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, menos entendía sus acciones. Finalmente se dejó llevar por un impulso y sus manos buscaron instintivamente las de Todomatsu y Choromatsu, los hermanos que dormían junto a él, agarrándolos de la muñeca con cuidado.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó Choromatsu sin elevar la voz, se había despertado por el gesto de su hermano.

Pero no recibió respuesta inmediata, Osomatsu estaba distraído buscando el pulso a sus dos hermanos, cuando lo encontró, se río suavemente.

–Por alguna razón, hoy estoy muy feliz–respondió finalmente Osomatsu.

Choromatsu palideció, ese no era su hermano, era un impostor, alguien lo había suplantado en el pachinko. Tenía que ir a poner una queja a la sala de juegos sí o sí.

Osomatsu después de ese gesto por fin se durmió, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios que perduró hasta su despertar.

" _Sus corazones laten, nada puede ir mal"_

 _Ese era un mundo ideal_

 **Gracias por las reviews!**

 **Sobre el final**

 **Siento si el final es muy confuso (lo es xD). En un principio iba a terminar en tragedia y ya está, pero finalmente hice que todos renacieran en otra línea temporal por este motivo: mientras escribía la primera parte de este fanfic se me ocurrió un multiverso de Osomatsu inspirado en esta historia y este sería uno de esos universos. Quizás lo escriba más adelante, todavía lo estoy meditando porque tengo más historias pendientes y he de elaborar un poco más el argumento. De momento solo puedo decir que Osomatsu e Ichimatsu serían los protagonistas principales y que si lo escribo será más drama y angustia que esto, no se me está pasando por la cabeza nada bueno xDDDD**

 **Anotaciones:**

– **Por lo que leo en las reviews he sido muy cruel, lo siento mucho xD La verdad es que la primera parte no me dio mucha pena escribirla pero esta sí, principalmente por el tema del hospital. Eso de perder a un hijo y estar cerca de morir por un error médico le pasó a alguien muy cercano, no es ficción, también es verdad que no se pudo demandar al hospital por ser de prestigio, es lo que tiene la cruel realidad. Lo del vagabundo creyéndose el enviado de Dios tampoco es inventado, hace años había uno en mi barrio que tenía ese problema y algunos compañeros de clase iban a burlarse de él, también es algo triste.**

– **Me he centrado en los sentimientos de la madre de los sextillizos y he dejado al padre de lado por una sencilla razón: lo contrario me parecería muy surrealista. Es un patriarca japonés a la antigua, están entrenados para no mostrar emociones ni sentimientos, para ser crueles y para ser machistas. Mis profesoras de japonés me lo han repetido en demasiadas ocasiones y no puedo olvidarlo xD Además en Osomatsu-kun se le nota en ocasiones esa personalidad "malvada" que les imponían a los hombres de la sociedad japonesa hasta hace muy poco.**


End file.
